The Pledge of Allegiance/New Pledges
Only six of America's states have pledges guiding residents to proclaim their allegiance. Please assist the states that lack a pledge listed below with pledge proposals. Included in the list is Washington, D.C.. As we have learned from Dr. Colbert, D.C. is not part of America, but you can create a pledge for them too. Alabama Pledge original pledge text :Sweet Home Alabama :Where the skyes are so blue :Sweet Home Alabama :Lord I'm comin' home to you Alaska Pledge I pledge aligence to Alaska And to all the gay Eskimos it may hold too cold for which is old one gay none straight to the mayor we shall hate He is weird, he is Jew He is the one who Michael Jackson once screwed Arkansas Pledge I plege alleeegance to Arkansus, and for the incest for which it stands, one family, in all the state, with grizzly straight and copenhagen for all. Arizona Pledge California Pledge I PLEDGE ALLEGIANCE TO THE FLAG MICHEL JACKSON IS A FAG HE USED TO PLAY WITH LITTLE TOYS NOW HE PLAYS WITH LITTLE BOYS Colorado Pledge Connecticut Pledge Delaware Pledge Florida Pledge Georgia Pledge Hawaii Pledge Idaho Pledge One potato, two potato, three potato, four You might as well quit countin', because there's plenty more Julienne, crinkle-cut, mashed or home-fry Excuse me, while I kiss the sky FREEDOM FRIES FOREVER! Iowa Pledge Illinois Pledge Indiana Pledge corn corn corn. what more will you find in Indiana. The only other thing is a bunch of hilljacks. corn hilljacks corn hilljacks. what more could you ask for? Kansas Pledge Kentucky Pledge original pledge text Louisiana Pledge original pledge text Taxachusetts Pledge I um, er ah, pledge allegiance to the bay, Where I kissed a Kennedy, and then turned wicked gay. I don't drink tea, but I enjoy cocaine powda, Along with a dose of warm man-chowda! VOTE QUIMBY! Maryland Pledge I pledge allegiance to the crab, and to the Bay, for which it stands. One nation under God Maine Pledge Michigan Pledge original pledge text Minnesota Pledge Minnesota, you are a friend of mine I'd like to drink you with a little salt and lime St. paul is full of hookers Stephen Colbert is a looker Minnesota Minnesota, oh how I love thee And your 10,000 lakes by the sea! Missouri Pledge Mississippi Pledge original pledge text Montana Pledge Nebraska Pledge Nevada Pledge New Hampshire Pledge New Jersey Pledge I woke up this morning, got a blue moon in my eye I broke my father's legs today, and I thought that he would cry. I'm in sanitation, and every night I take out the trash. You'll be sure to turn away, when I give you this wad of cash. Liberty is our airport Toxic is our air Quit looking at my fat pasta gut It's not polite to stare This great state is sandwiched Between Philly and the Apple My family likes it in Atlantic City Is that idea so hard to grapple? May Gawd cut my tongue out, if I dare speak a lie - I will love Bruce Springsteen till the day I die. New Mexico Pledge I salute the flag of the state of New Mexico. The zia symbol, of perfect friendship, among united cultures. Saludo la bandera del estado Nuevo Mexico. El simbolo zia de amistad perfecta entre culturas unidas. New York Pledge North Carolina Pledge North Dakota Pledge Ohio Pledge I salute the flag of the state of Ohio and pledge to the Buckeye State respect and loyalty. Oklahoma Pledge I salute the flag of the State of Oklahoma. Its symbols of peace unite all people. Oregon Pledge Pennsylvania Pledge Rhode Island Pledge South Carolina Pledge South Dakota Pledge Tennessee Pledge poop Texas Pledge original pledge text Honor the Texas flag, I pledge allegeince to thee, Texas one state under god, one and indivisible. Utah Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Church Of Latter Day Saints of America Virginia Pledge i ple````` Vermont Pledge I pledge allegiance to the flag of the The Earth, and to the planet for which it stands, one world, indivisible with liberty and justice for all! Washington Pledge Washington D.C. Pledge I pledge my nose to which it smells, Primo blow, blessed by Saint Marion. To which I load my gat, to protect against the criminals, In the district, and on the Hill. Wisconsin Pledge West Virginia Pledge Wyoming Pledge